wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Major characters
This is a list of many of the major characters throughout the many centuries of Warcraft history. They come from all the games, expansions, books, and any other sources that exist. Keep in mind that some are dead, some have changed, and some have undetermined fates. Please note that this category is not for characters made up by players. = Races = Burning Legion Archimonde (WC3, WA1, WA2, WA3, RotH, WoWBC, RotLK) Kil'jaeden (WC3X, RotH, WoWBC) Mannoroth (WC3, WA1, WA2, WA3, RotH, RotLK) Ner'zhul (WC2X, WC3, WC3X, RotH) Sargeras (TLG, WC3, WA1, WA2, WA3, RotH) Balnazzar (WC3X, WoW, Ashbringer, RotLK) Magtheridon (WC3X, WoWBC) Mal'Ganis (WC3, WoWWotLK, RotLK) Tichondrius (WC3, RotLK) Varimathras (WC3X, WoW, Ashbringer, RotLK) Azgalor (WC3, WoWBC, Comic) Hakkar the Houndmaster (WA1, WA2, WA3) Kazzak (WoWBC) Anetheron (WC3, WoWBC) Detheroc (WC3X, RotLK) Draenei Velen (RotH, WoWBC) Akama (WC3X, WoWBC) Nobundo (WoWBC) Restalaan (RotH) Iridi (NotD) Ishanah (WoWBC) Dragons Dragon Aspects Alexstrasza (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWWotLK) Malygos (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWWotLK) Neltharion (Deathwing)/Lord Daval Prestor (WC2X, DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWWotLK, NotD) Nozdormu (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWWotLK) Ysera (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWWotLK) Dragon Aspects' consorts Korialstrasz/Krasus/Borel (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3, ToD, SW2, SW3, WoWWotLK, NotD) Eranikus (WoW) Sintharia/Sinestra (WoWBC, NotD) Sindragosa (WoWWotLK) Soridormi (WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWBC) Tyranastrasz (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3) Dragon Aspects' children Nefarian (Blackwing)/Lord Victor Nefarius (WoW, BtDP) Onyxia/Lady Katrana Prestor (WoW, Comic, BtDP) Vaelastrasz/Vaelan (WoW) Anachronos (WoW) Arygos (WoW) Caelestrasz (WoW) Merithra (WoW) Other dragons Azuregos (WoW) Kalecgos/Kalec (SW1, SW2, SW3, WoWBC, NotD) Tyrygosa/Tyri (SW1, SW2, SW3, WoWBC) Chronormu/Chromie (WoW) Dargonax (NotD) Sapphiron (WC3X, WoW) Dwarves Ironforge dwarves Brann Bronzebeard (RPG, ToD, WoWWotLK) Magni Bronzebeard (WoW, Comic, Ashbringer) Muradin Bronzebeard (WC3, ToD, WoWWotLK, RotLK) Madoran Bronzebeard Modimus Anvilmar Muninn Magellas (WoW) Thargas Anvilmar (Comic) Wildhammer dwarves Falstad Wildhammer (DoD, WoW) Khardros Wildhammer Kurdran Wildhammer (WC2X, ToD, WoWBC) Dark Iron dwarves Emperor Dagran Thaurissan (WoW) Modgud Sorcerer-thane Thaurissan Elementals Thunderaan (WoW) Garr (WoW) Baron Geddon (WoW) Murmur (WoWBC) Theradras (WoW) Elves Blood elves Kael'thas Sunstrider (WC3X, WoWBC, RotLK) Aethas Sunreaver (WoWWotLK) Magister Astalor Bloodsworn (WoWBC) Lady Liadrin (WoWBC) Lor'themar Theron (WoWBC, SW3, ToD) Grand Magister Rommath (WoWBC) Voren'thal the Seer (WoWBC) Halduron Brightwing (WoWBC, SW3, ToD) Pathaleon the Calculator (WoWBC) Valeera Sanguinar (Comic, WoWWotLK) Varedis (WoWBC) Zendarin Windrunner (NotD) High elves Sylvanas Windrunner (WC3, WC3X, WoW, SW3, ToD, RotLK) Dath'Remar Sunstrider (WA3) Alleria Windrunner (WC2X, ToD, BtDP) Dar'Khan Drathir (SW1, SW2, WoWBC, SW3, ToD, RotLK) Vereesa Windrunner (DoD, WA1, WA3, ToD, WoWWotLK, NotD) Anasterian Sunstrider (ToD, RotLK) Night elves Queen Azshara (WA1, WA2, WA3) Illidan Stormrage (WC3, WC3X, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWBC, RotLK) Malfurion Stormrage (WC3, WC3X, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoW) Tyrande Whisperwind (WC3, WC3X, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoW, Comic) Maiev Shadowsong (WC3X, WA3, WoWBC) Lady Vashj (WC3, WA3, WoWBC) Fandral Staghelm (WoW, Comic) Jarod Shadowsong (WA1, WA2, WA3) Kur'talos Ravencrest (WA1, WA2, WA3) Xavius (WA1, WA2, WA3) Broll Bearmantle (Comic, WoWWotLK) Shandris Feathermoon (WC3, WA3, WoW) Varo'then (WA1, WA2, WA3) Eternals Demigods Cenarius (WC3, WA1, WA2, WA3) Malorne (WA3) Agamaggan (WA3) Aviana (WA2, WA3) Ursol and Ursoc (WA3, WoWWotLK (Ursoc)) Old Gods and Elemental Lieutenants C'thun (WoW) Ragnaros (WoW) Yogg-Saron (WoWWotLK) Al'Akir Neptulon Therazane Titans Sargeras (TLG, WC3X, WA1, WA2, WA3, RotH) Aman'Thul Eonar Khaz'goroth Norgannon Aggramar Algalon the Observer (WoWWotLK) Golganneth Loken (WoWWotLK) Thorim (WoWWotLK) Hodir (WoWWotLK) Freya (WoWWotLK) Other deities Elune Hakkar the Soulflayer (WoW) The Earthmother Forsaken Sylvanas Windrunner (WC3, WC3X, WoW, SW3, ToD) Grand Apothecary Putress ( WoWWoTLK) Nathanos Blightcaller (WoW) Master Apothecary Faranell (WoW) Stasia Fallshadow (Comic) Giants Arngrim the Insatiable (WoWWotLK) Gymer (WoWWotLK) King Jokkum (WoWWotLK) Goblins Gazlowe (WC3X, WoW) Baron Revilgaz (WoW) Meklo (WA2) Mogul Razdunk Gnomes Gelbin Mekkatorque (WoW) Mekgineer Thermaplugg (WoW) Humans Aegwynn (TLG, CoH, Comic, RotLK) Anduin Lothar (WC1, WC2, TLG, ToD, Comic, RotLK) Arthas Menethil (DoD, WC3, WC3X, ToD, WoWWotLK, RotLK) Jaina Proudmoore (WC3, WC3X, CoH, WoW, Comic, RotLK) Kel'Thuzad (WC3, WC3X, WoW, ToD, Ashbringer, RotLK) Khadgar (WC2X, TLG, WoWBC, ToD, RotLK) Medivh (WC1, TLG, WC3, RotH, WoWBC, RotLK) Uther the Lightbringer (WC2, WC2X, WC3, WoW, ToD, RotLK) Varian Wrynn (WC2X, WoW, ToD, Comic, WoWWotLK, RotLK) Alexandros Mograine (WoW, Ashbringer) Rhonin (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoWWotLK, NotD) Terenas Menethil II (WC2, WC3, ToD, RotLK) Tirion Fordring (B&H, WoW, ToD, Ashbringer, RotLK) Aedelas Blackmoore (LOC, RotLK) Aiden Perenolde (WC2, ToD) Anduin Wrynn (WoW, Comic) Antonidas (WC3, WC3X, ToD, RotLK) Arugal (WoW) Archbishop Benedictus (WoW) Bolvar Fordragon (WoW, Comic) Daelin Proudmoore (DoD, WC2X, WC3X, ToD) Danath Trollbane (WC2X, WoWBC) Darion Mograine (Ashbringer, WoWWotLK) Garithos (WC3X) Llane Wrynn (WC1, TLG) Meryl Winterstorm (Comic) Renault Mograine (WoW, Ashbringer) Turalyon (WC2X, ToD) Adamant Wrynn III Alonsus Faol (ToD, RotLK) Genn Greymane (DoD, ToD, RotLK) Nielas Aran (TLG, WoW) Thoras Trollbane (DoD, WC2, WC2X, ToD) Magnataur Grom'thar the Thunderbringer (WoWWotLK) Naaru A'dal (WoWBC) M'uru (WoWBC) K'ure (WoWBC) D'ore (WoWBC) Naga Queen Azshara (WA1, WA2, WA3) Lady Vashj (WC3X, WA3, WoWBC) Ogres Mug'thol (WC3X, WoW) Kor'gall (WC3X) Ogre magi Cho'gall (ToD, WC1, WC2, Comic) Mogor (WC2X, WoW) Dentarg (WC2X) Gronn Gruul the Dragonkiller (WoWBC) Orcs and half-breeds Orcs Grom Hellscream (WC2X, LoC, WC3, RotH) Gul'dan (ToD, WC1, WC2, RotH) Ner'zhul (WC2X, WC3X, RotH) Orgrim Doomhammer (ToD, WC2, WC2X?, LoC, RotH) Thrall (LoC, WC3, WC3X, CoH, WoW, RotH, Comic) Rend Blackhand (ToD, WC3X, WoW, RotH) Blackhand (WC1, RotH) Broxigar (WA1, WA2, WA3) Drek'Thar (WC3X, LoC, WoW, RotH) Durotan (LoC, RotH) Kilrogg Deadeye (ToD, WC1, WC2, WC2X, RotH) Nekros Skullcrusher (DoD, ToD) Teron Gorefiend ( ToD, BtDP, WoWBC) Varok Saurfang (WoW) Eitrigg (B&H, WoW, RotH) Nazgrel (WC3X, WoW) Rehgar Earthfury (Comic) Zuluhed the Whacked (ToD, WC2, WoWBC) Fel orcs Kargath Bladefist (WC2X, RotH, WoWBC) Tagar Spinebreaker (WC2, WoWBC) Mag'har Garrosh Hellscream (WoWBC, Comic) Saurfang the Younger (WoWBC) Greatmother Geyah (WoWBC) Jorin Deadeye (WoWBC) Half-orcs Garona Halforcen (WC1, TLG, Comic) Med'an (Comic) Mok'Nathal Rexxar (WC3X, WoW, CoH) Leoroxx (WoWBC) Pandaren Chen Stormstout (WC3X) The Qiraji and The Silithid Emperors Vek'lor and Vek'nilash (WoW) General Rajaxx (WoW) The Prophet Skeram (WoW) Ossirian the Unscarred (WoW) Scourge The Lich King/ Arthas Menethil (DoD, WC3, WC3X, WoWWotLK) Kel'Thuzad (ToD, WC3, WC3X, WoW) Anub'arak (WC3X, WoWWotLK) Dar'Khan Drathir (ToD, SW1, SW2, SW3, WoWBC) Prince Keleseth (WoWWotLK) Prince Valanar (WoWWotLK) Baron Rivendare (WoW) Amnennar the Coldbringer (WoW) Tauren and Taunka Tauren Cairne Bloodhoof (WC3, WC3X, WoW) Hamuul Runetotem (WoW, Comic) Magatha Grimtotem (WoW, Comic) Baine Bloodhoof (WC3X, WoW) Taunka Roanauk Icemist ( WoWWotLK) Trolls Forest trolls Zul'jin (WC2, WoWBC, ToD) Hex Lord Malacrass (WoWBC) Ice trolls Drakuru (WoWWotLK) Jungle trolls Vol'jin (WC3X, WoW) Rokhan (WC3X, CoH, WoWWotLK) Sen'jin (WC3 Demo) Zalazane (WoW) Master Gadrin (WoW) Vrykul King Ymiron (WoWWotLK) Queen Angerboda (WoWWotLK) Bjorn Halgurdsson (WoWWotLK) Ingvar the Plunderer (WoWWotLK) Category:Major characters